


Clean, clean, clean away!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 years relationship, A must have for Nialler, And Niall is their baby, Cleaning, Fluffy Ending, Harry and Liam are CEO's, Harry is cuddly, Liam is a lovebug, M/M, Niall has OCD, OCD, Organization, Slightly naughty Niall, at the end though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry-no, that can't be like that, it-it has to be organized and liam! That must be clean, it must"</p><p>Niall has OCD </p><p>Everything has to be clean, organized, and straight      but living with Liam and Harry it's a bit complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean, clean, clean away!

Niall was peacefully cleaning a soda stain that had been poured into the vanilla cream colored carpet, making it easy to spot out if anyone came over. After cleaning the carpet Niall had went upstairs into the office that Liam and Harry shared since they worked at the same company. The Stylenor (style-len-nor) company was a big company that required a lot of work that Niall himself couldn't keep up with even though he does work at home. Making sure everything is in tip-top shape!

He stopped in his tracks at what he saw

It was a mess, pens and papers scattered the floor and desks, sticky notes placed everywhere on Harry's, cans littered on Liam's as if he'd been taking shots of vodka. This bothered Niall. A lot. 

"Harry! Liam!"

Footsteps were heard down the hall and up the steps and soon the two brunettes were side by side, staring at Niall with worried looks "yes babe?" Liam asked, Niall huffed then pointed at the messy desks.

"It's messy, don't you remember how I feel about this?" The two looked at the desk then it hit them, they forgot Niall had a problem with stuff like this. "Sh*t! I'm sorry Nialler, with all the work I forgot to clean it" Harry rushed over to his desk where Niall was picking up papers and setting them all together in separate piles, still huffing quietly.

"Ah, yeah I'm sorry too that I forgot it's just that we've been so busy with all this stuff like traveling we forgot to think of the problems this would cause you" The brown eyed boy walked to Niall to hug him from behind "you still mad?"

The blonde knew he couldn't say yes when he was being held like this so he turned around and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

"Couldn't stay mad at you or Harry" he whispered as he kissed his neck then did the same to Harry making him stop organizing. The curly haired brunette wrapped his arms around the bottle blonde then smiled "wanna go have some fun babes?" He spoke to both Liam and Niall.

"I'd love to" Liam answered.

"After both of you are done cleaning the desk, till then, I'll think about it...bring the supplies, you know what I like boys" with that Niall left the room but not before purposely wiggling his bum and swaying his hips as he left. 

"F*cking tease"

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like OCD Niall? Should i make a second part? Or maybe even make it into a story? Let me know please. I'd like to know
> 
> Bye.✌


End file.
